


Behind Icey Eyes

by Seductive_Historian



Category: Christoph Waltz - Fandom, Hans Landa - Fandom, Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Austrian, Christoph Waltz - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, German, Hans Landa - Freeform, Nazi Germany, Nazis, Oral Sex, Quentin Tarantino References, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Spy - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductive_Historian/pseuds/Seductive_Historian
Summary: A French/British spy known as Scarlet Knight is sent on a mission to gain information on the newest chancellor Adolf Hitler. She finds herself in the perfect situation to feedback information. But her plans soon fail and she ends up in the overly capable hands of none other than Colonel Hans Landa himself. Torn between her duty to her county and her newfound love. Will she make the right choice?
Relationships: Dieter Hellstrom/Original Character(s), Hans Landa/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Once Upon A Time..

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own "Inglourious Basterds" or any characters within. Those are created and owned by the Genius that is Quentin Tarantino.  
> I do not condone or believe in any form of racism or the nazi ideology.  
> I know that Hans Landa does not have blue eyes but I have chosen to take creative liberty and make them blue for this story (Sorry if that doesn't sit well with anyone.) Please Enjoy!

September 4th, 1937 - Where our story begins...

London, England. The air was thick as she walked toward the building, her hands clutched her purse string as her heels clicked against the sidewalk. The day was overcast, damp, and unusually thick, the same way it's thick before receiving bad news. She had learned at a very young age that "Bad" was a relative term. Sometimes things we think are bad are not as they appear. Such as, A woman holding a gun over her dead husband's body, could be seen as very bad. Until you learn that he was abusing her for years. Things are not always as they appear. Which was exactly the reason why she was hired. She knew this was going to be something different, something good. They only ever called her when something good reared its head. She was the youngest member of the MI-6 at the age of 21. 

She entered the building and walked toward the front desk. 2 young security guards sat. She quickly pulled out her ID while walking and showed it to the security while stating her name. "Scarlet Knight," Her voice was soft like fine Silk yet demanded to be heard like a delicate Velvet. Both guards nodded and allowed her to pass into the elevators. She expertly made her way to the briefing room where she had to meet so many times before. A tall, slightly heavier set, brownish blonde-haired, man whose face was adorned with a large mustache that covered most of his mouth except his bottom lip. He sat silently at the end of a large table where a folder full of files lay in front of him. "Welcome back Miss Knight, How have you been? I know it's been a few months since your last mission? You're well I hope?" He smiled as he stood up holding his hand to his chest as if he were wearing a pair of invisible suspenders and he was gripping them. 

Scarlet smiled softly as she set her purse down on the table. "Hello General Fenech, Yes, My last mission was successful and I feel I've had a well-deserved rest. However, Coming back to work is always a welcome distraction sir." She sat down at the end of the table and crossed one beautifully pale leg over the knee of her other. "Miss Knight, You always do splendid work. This is why we have called you here today. We have a new mission that needs your specific expertise." General Fenech said as he grabbed the files and walked them over to her before plopping them on the table. "You are fluent in french yes?" He asked her expectantly. "General you know I am. I am fluent in many languages as per my job description." Scarlet said with a smirk. "Yes, I think I can handle french seeing as how I was born in Marseille. But what is this about General?"General Fenech smiled " I haven't forgotten Miss Knight. You see we have received news that Chancellor Adolf Hitler is starting to take a large interest in Germany's Military and it's frankly very concerning. We want you to go to Germany as a french exchange student and keep your eyes and ears open for anything of use to us. Miss Ivette Chaumont, 21, was born and raised in Marseille. Her parents deceased in a horrible car accident when visiting London. A lovely young woman who is studying german to become an effective telegraph translator. Will be your cover." 

"So Adolf Hitler is ruffling feathers already, interesting, well I accept and will give you any information I can, General. I will gather a few things and be prepared to go. I'm sure you have my flight and accommodations ready?" She said as she stood taking the files and placing them in her purse as she closed it securely before tucking it under her arm the strap over her shoulder. General Fenech smiled widely his mustache highlighting his white teeth. "Wonderful, and yes of course my dear we have everything taken care of you can leave as soon as your ready. Goodluck Miss Knight" Scarlet saluted and turned to leave the room as she made her way back down the building and past security outside once more she made her way to a cabbie to take her to her flat so she could prepare her papers and items. Not but a few days later, General Fenech sent her the passport she needed with her cover name and her new identity. Miss Ivette Chaumont was about to head out for Germany.

November 1st, 1937 - 28 Days Later

Miss Ivette Chaumont smiled as she sat down at the small coffee cafe on the corner she had discovered a few days after arriving in Germany. It was becoming hard to get a good cup of coffee as most of it was now instant and had a bad flavor. She sipped the coffee slowly, and she looked at her german linguistics book and studied. Scarlet was fully fluent in German but Ivette was not. Scarlet was by every means a Beautiful, Intelligent, Independent woman. She had long raven black hair. Pale skin as if kissed by and early fall morning chill, Luscious plump lips, and the perfect hourglass figure she was a bit more chubby than all the other women. She was by no means large, but she did have more meat on her bones which suited her just fine. She was a picture of beauty. Ivette sat silently studying her book in her lovely yellow dress it was Fall her favorite season and she loved to savor those beautiful fall days. 

Soon Ivette's soft hazel eyes were drawn to a man in a nazi uniform who hadn't removed his eyes from her since he had arrived. She perked up, and her training kicked in as she observed him. The man slowly walked over and in his best broken English addressed her. " E..Excuse me, Madam" Ivette looked up at the gentlemen and smiled softly as she could see a blush in cheeks when she did so. "Yes, how can I help you, sir?" She spoke in English but with a french accent. " I...I couldn't help but...see..you are alone...I wanted to join you?" Ivette smiled and gestured to the chair across from her. The young soldier took a seat and smiled. "Forgive me, I'm still working on my English," He said somewhat embarrassed. "It's quite alright. I'm not too great at german still learning." She gently held up the book and laughed

He smiled and looked at her and slowly held his hand out for the book, his brown hair falling into his face slightly, his young boy-like charm working its way into her mind. She promptly handing him the book, and he scanned a few pages and smiled widely " I can teach you! and you can teach me?" She looked into his deep brown eyes as she felt him look into her soul. She slowly looked down and then back up. "Oh! I'm not sure about that, That will take a very long time, and I doubt a soldier like yourself would want to be stuck around a young dumb french girl like myself." Ivette played innocent as she lifted her eyebrows looking at the soldier. He smirked at her and grabbed her hand putting it on the book as he held his hand over hers. "That's exactly what I would like to do...Nothing in the world sounds better."

Ivette smiled, But Scarlet felt her stomach turn. She felt repulsed, she wanted to pull the gun she kept in her purse out and put it right between those brown locks and beady eyes and pull the trigger letting the red reflect off his nazi band as she watched the matching color blood flood the street and staining her yellow dress. There had been lots of talk about what the Nazis were planning to do with the jews. But all rumors... She nodded, and they began to study the book as she pushed her purse a bit further away, and with it the thought of killing him. 

April 16th, 1938 - 1 Year Later

Kalus Engel, 22, Born and raised in Berlin, Germany. Short tousled brown hair that often falls into his face, Young unshaven baby faced boy with hell in his eyes. His smile, full of boyish charm. And the man Scarlet was going to use to bleed out every single shred of information she could from the Nazi party. She was going to marry Klaus and act as his loving caring wife and find out anything he knew. The wedding date was set and Ivette Chaumont would now be known as Mrs, Ivette Engel. Klaus was like a dream come true which almost hurt Scarlet to take advantage of till the string of affairs. He didn't remain faithful even after the engagement was finalized. It was another girl every month or so. Scarlet didn't mind. But Ivette poor girl had her heart broken by this bastard soldier more time than any woman deserved. 

June 13th, 1940 - 3 Years Later

" Honey! Honey! Pack your things! We are going to France!" Klaus smiled wide as he ran into the small german townhome, "What? What are you talking about dear?" Klaus picked her up and spun her. "I mean the war, my dear, We have succeeded in taking occupation of Northern France. and they are stationing me in France for further notice to help the occupation of the whole country!" We can go to your homeland, my dear!"Ivette smiled and kissed her husband passionately as Scarlet was already planning out when to send the update to MI-6. She has been feeding them information since the beginning and even more so now the war had started. As long as her cover was intact she was safe. 

June 22th 1940 - 10 Days Later

Klaus opened the door to their new home and smiled his wide boyish smile as he helped her inside. "My sweet dear Ivette, I promise you with this new home. A new me. I know that I haven't been a good man to you and I want that to change. With this new position, New Country, New Home, A new husband!" She smiled at him and hugged him tightly as she kissed him deeply her lips pressed to his. "I would love that Klaus, my dear!" He spun her around and carried her upstairs to show her how much he loved her and how he planned to be a better husband to her. 

July 28th, 1941 - 1 Year Later

Ivette stood inside the pale green kitchen in her french home she had begun to make it her own. She enjoyed decoration the home with cute pictures she found at the marketplace, or the flowers she picked from the field by the church, She was pleased to have a safe place. Her "Husband" was rarely home because he found a new woman to replace her with, which gave her more time to investigate and she only had to play house every once and a while, and today had sadly been one of those days. Ivette pinned her long black hair up and slowly cleaned the house as her husband Klaus sits on the couch reading the paper she tried to kiss him to which he physically avoided. She acted hurt by this but carried on cleaning the home when there was a knock at the door. Her husband seemed to ignore this and left everything up to his wife as usual. She stopped the cleaning to wipe her hands and made her way over to the door.

3 Nazi soldiers stood before her, Her breathe caught slightly before she demanded herself to breathe again worried for a moment that she was caught but she refrained from showing fear. She looked at the man in the middle who adorned a grey suit different from the other men and quickly realized he was SS. She then looked and observed the 1 leaf on his collar. A colonel, What on earth is a SS Colonel want with us. She looked up at his greying blondish brown hair and his deep pale blue eyes. He was rather handsome for a Nazi. She shook the thought from her head as she offered her most charming smile and greeted the men. "Bonjour Gentlemen, Comment puis-je vous aide?" (Hello Gentleman, How can I help you?) The man in the grey suit quickly closed the space between them and grabbed her hand before bringing it up to his lips. "Bonjour Mademoiselle, Je suis le colonel Hans Landa de la SS. Heureux de vous rencontrer." (Hello Madam, I am Colonel Hans Landa of the SS. Pleased to meet you.)

Scarlet briefly smiled never had she meet a man who could speak French so fluently who was not from France. Hans kissed her hand and lingered for a moment before his eyes raised back to hers and smiled a wide crooked smile that sent chills down her spine. "Mademoiselle pardonnez mon intrusion, mais je suis ici pour parler à votre mari. Klaus Engel."(Madam, forgive my intrusion but I am here to speak with your husband. Klaus Engel.) She smiled and nodded before responding in English. "Oh, yes right this way Colonel." She opened the door all the way and gestured for him to walk into her home. His eyes widen but only slightly as he returned his attention to her. "Ah, You speak English? Fluently?" 

She nods and smiles "Yes, Colonel." He smiled at her a sly smile that showed no teeth different from the one before almost as if she could see the wheels in his head, turning. Hans walked further into the home and seen the soldier sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. "Dearest, You have a special guest. A Colonel Hans Landa of the SS." Ivette said softly. He sighed and spoke. " Ha..ha..ha... Ivette very funny...you need to stop lying to me to just get my attention it's pathetic." He turned to look at her and then seen the men standing next to her, before jumping up and sulating the Colonel. Hans looked at the man clearly bothered by something as if it was on the tip of his tongue, but he refused to speak. His eyes went from Klaus straight back to Ivette as he bowed tilting his hat graciously "Thank you." She looked wounded from the words her husband had said to her in front of their important guests. 

"Oh, no need to thank me, Colonel, Please make yourself at home." She said while gesturing to the living room furniture. "So I shall," He smiles at her before sitting in the chair across from the couch her husband sat in as he resumed his seat. Ivette decided to take a seat next to her husband. He moved away from her as she tried to put her hand on his. Hans looked at this and then stared at him blankly. "Mr. Engel...Where have you been spending all of your extra time? Reports have been made about you being seen clear across town. Not in uniform might I add." Ivette looked at her husband then down at the ground and stood up excusing herself to the kitchen. Klaus looked at Hans he seemed nervous. " I...I had errands to run." He said bluntly. Hans nodded and then looked at him. "You wouldn't be lying to a Colonel of the SS, now would you? A good soldier such as yourself, you could quickly join the ranks of the SS and serve the Führer himself if you were inclined to do. Along with a recommendation from another SS officer, it would be a very real opportunity for a young soldier such as yourself." Klaus breathe labored. "No sir I wouldn't dream of lying to you sir and I thank you for the compliment sir." 

Hans stared at him blankly observing his face before seeing Ivette in the kitchen making herself busy. He stands up and leaves as he walks into the kitchen with Ivette. "I hope my being here didn't upset you in any way." He said softly. "Oh no, it's an honor to have you in our home. I just wish I could be a better hostess. My husband...he's never been faithful to me. He's a good man...but... you saying he's been across town not in uniform..it scares me. I fear history may repeat itself that's all. I just want to make my husband proud and happy." Hans looked into her hazel eyes as he felt inclined to comfort her. He reached out his hand and grabbed hers holding it for a brief moment. Her petite hand in his filled him with an odd sensation one hed never felt before. Her skin felt like a fragile porcelain doll in his rough large hand.

"Any man would be proud and happy with a woman like you by their side. I'm sure he was doing his best for our cause." He reluctantly let go of her hand cherishing the feeling of it and mentally damning himself for not noticing earlier when he had pressed his lips to it. He reflected and remember the brush against his lips so soft so smooth. The very thought, making his mouth water. He looked into her eyes his face stoic as his mind run rampant with thoughts of her skin. "Ah, Mademoiselle, I must leave, but I do hope we meet again. very very soon. Au revoir." He tilted his hat before leaving her home.

July 30th, 1941 - 3 days later 

Ivette slowly put the apron on tying it in a nice little bow behind her waist today she decided she was going to try to do her best to make her husband happy. She promptly decided to make homemade apple strudel for him with fresh apples she managed to get from the market place. She had been working for hours wanting everything to be perfect. the flaky fluffy crust, the yummy smooth inside, and the flavor that would melt in your mouth. She smiled to herself as she worked on the strudel recipe. She had finally finished and slide them in the oven and they needed to bake for 35 to 40 minutes including 10 minutes of cooling down. For the perfect strudel. She smiled at her handiwork before hearing a soft knock on the door. She hurriedly whipped her hands off on a hand towel before making her way to the door. She opened it and seen the same pale blue eyes that stared at her just 3 days ago. Hans Landa had returned. "Mrs, Engel may I come in? I wish to speak to your husband again." She smiled at him and then responded "Oh forgive me, Colonel but my husband has not yet returned home. He should be here shortly. If you would like to wait." She gestured for him to join her in the small dining room the walls a dusty shade of red like a fading rose and the dark hardwood table. "Of course, mademoiselle."

He sat down at the table and she noticed he had left the other two soldiers by the car rather than the aggressive greeting of having 3 soldiers at your door like their last visit. "Mrs. Engel. My...that's a lovely name for a lady such as yourself. It's an old german name it has a meaning. Most german Surnames do. Did your husband tell you about it.?" She looked at him intrigued by his words "No he didn't tell me. What does it mean?" He smiled the soft sly smile like before as he removed his hat and sat back. "Engel...It means Angel. A german name I find suits a woman like yourself most perfectly." She looked down and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. A genuine blush a real one. What the fuck. Scarlet what is wrong with you why are you letting this Nazi Asshole get to you. Hans looked her up and down and smiled widely as he ogled her. She felt exposed and yet slightly aroused having a man look at her as a woman was something she hadn't experience in 4 years. "I didn't know that's what it meant. I am glad it wasn't anything bad. I thank you for explaining it to me." Hans pressed his lips together hard as if thinking as he looked right at her staring into her eyes those piercing blue eyes digging right into her soul. She shifted uncomfortably.

"So when will your husband be returning home?" Hans inquired. "He usually comes home around this time it shouldn't be too long Colonel. Can I get you anything coffee, tea, water?" He tilted his head and then nodded as he responded "I would say coffee but I realize it would not taste the same, would it. Well, tea would be just fine thank you." Scarlet stood up and walked over to the stove to start the kettle. Hans inhales slowly and then turns his attention to me in the kitchen. "Baking?" Scarlet poured the hot water. "Yes, I was preparing some strudel for my husband." Hans tapped the table before speaking "Your husband is a very lucky man to have a wonderful wife such as yourself to bake him treats." Scarlet nodded softly before handing Hans the tea. "I'm just doing my best." Hans smiled "Merci" (Thank you) Scarlet walked back to the kitchen and took the strudel out to let it cool for the 10 minutes it needed to.

" You see I want to prepare you for the fact that your husband has lied to me and I intend to find out the truth. I know that you love your husband and I'm willing to take that into consideration when questioning him. However, you do understand that if he continues to lie to me there is nothing I can do." He taps the table and takes a sip of his tea and smiles as he closes his eyes for a moment. "Ah, that is a good cup of tea. May I call you Ivette?" Scarlet never met a man like this he was calm and collected and yet he knew everything every angle every detail and it thrilled and terrified her all at the same time. "Yes, You may." Ivette responded. "Are you aware of what I do Ivette?" She knew exactly what he did and the thought made her stomach turn. "Yes, You're the Jew Hunter." He tilted his head slightly. "The people of France have given me the nickname "Jew Hunter". Is that my job? No. I am a detective, A very good detective. Finding people is my specialty. So naturally, I work for the Nazis finding people, and yes some of them were jews. However, I am not set out to hunt every jew in existence and eradicate them. No, I am merely doing my job as a detective. Now you see, Ivette, This is how I know you have been nothing but kind and dutiful to your husband while he decides to remain unfaithful and continue to lie not only to you but to myself as well." 

She stood and looked at the Colonel and felt a different feeling flood her insides. "I'm sorry to say that I trust my husband. He gave me his word and he's a good man. I believe him....Would you like a fresh made strudel Colonel." He smiled widely at her as he stared her down. "Who would I be to refuse such a wonderful offer?" She smiles and slowly grabs him a slice and sets it down for him. He grabs the fork and takes a bite and chews quickly but pauses before slowly chewing the rest of the bite. "Ivette where did you learn to make strudel...This is the best one I've had and I dare say that's a feat not even the Führer finest cooks can accomplish." 

She smiles softly and pauses. "My father had german in him and he was always so picky so I worked so hard to perfect my recipe so he would enjoy it. He loved it and I haven't changed my recipe since." Hans nodded as he finished what was on his plate before speaking. "Your father is a man of impeccable taste. And you are very talented. It's a shame for this to be wasted on just one man." Hans cleared his throat realizing for the first time he may have said something dumb. He changes the topic and continues to smile. She blushes again as he treats her so gently...so perfectly. Hans leans closer to her and takes her petite hand in his again and he smiles he gently brushes his thumb against her fingers he smiles at her hand and enjoys the silence he looks up at her his pale blue eyes look like they hold nothing but sadness and perhaps a glimmer of hope. Just then the door opens and Klaus walks in.


	2. In Nazi-Occupied France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Psychological abuse, Emotional abuse, Violence,

July 30th, 1941 - Same Day

Klaus walked into the front door causing Ivette to stand quickly removing her hand from Colonel Landa's. Klaus walking in seeing the Colonel he saluted before walking into the kitchen. Ivette quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed her husband a plate of the fresh strudel she had made with a cold beer and set them down on the table in front of him. "Welcome home dear, I made you some fresh strudel cause I figured you had a long day and I picked up your favorite beer." Hans noticed the proud smile on her face as she tended to her husband. Klaus looked at the plate and then opened his beer before turning his attention to hans. "What can I do for you this visit Colonel?" Ivette stood waiting for her husband to try her treat she had worked on. "It's very good...even Colonel Landa had so...." She was cut off by a very annoyed Klaus. "Damn it, Ivette just go make dinner or something and get out of the way. cant you see that we are trying to have a conversation." Hans watched as every sense of pride this woman had built up for that morning, was completely crushed by this man's words. He was bothered by it overly bothered by it. He wanted to end his life and he could based on the information he already knew but he had to ask.

" Mr. Engel....which may I add is a poor choice of name for you seeing as how you act nothing like an angel. However, It has come to my attention that you have previously told me information that was untrue. I can see that you are clearly unhappy with you..." Klaus takes a bite of the strudel and then spits it out back onto the plate causing Hans to stop what he was saying. He decided to ignore it but he could feel his blood boil. "Now, where was I, Ah yes, While it is clear you are unhappy with your marriage.." Klaus gestured to Ivette who came immediately as he handed her the plate and whispered "Get this fucking shit away from me. it tastes like trash. Your a fucking sorry excuse for a wife. Should have never married you and listen..just a dumb french girl remember." The words he spoke hit her hard while she didn't care for this man she was still his wife and still wanted to fake a happy life but he detested her as much as she did to him the day they first met.

Except he had no reason to abuse her the way he did for the past 4 years. Hans watched as she walked away in tears and threw the strudel into the trash he watched as she cried over the sink while washing his plate. Klaus began to speak to Hans but he ignored it. "Now Colonel I'm sorry for all the interruptions my wife is useless..." He stopped talking as he watched Hans walk into the kitchen pulling the strudel out of the trash and walking back over to him before looking at him his face emotionless nothing like before as he stared at Klaus if looks could kill he would have been dead on the dining room floor.

"Open your mouth." Hans spoke coldly...Klaus looked up at him disgusted "You can't be serious?" Klaus asked "Oh, But I am. Now I don't like repeating myself. Open. Your. Mouth." Hans spoke clearly. Klaus looked up at him and opened his mouth. Hans quickly shoved the strudel into his mouth. "You shouldn't disrespect your wife. She spent her whole day preparing you a treat. Doing everything she can for you. Doing her utmost best to be a wonderful bride to you. How do you repay her? Hmmm...BY cheating..sleeping around with other women. Treating her like shit. Telling her she isn't enough." Klaus's eyes were watering as he was scared as he shook his head no. Ivette walked into the room and looked at the scene before her and started to shake and came to her husband's defense. "Colonel Landa he hasn't cheated on me for years...Right...Klaus dear. You stopped. You promised me when we moved you would stop." Klaus hung his head and started to cry trying not to choke.

Hans looked at Ivette and pulled his collar down showing old bite marks and scratches that littered his body. love bites as many would say. Ivette felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as she shook her head and stand down at the table holding her waist. "No...Klaus no.." Ivette repeated to herself. "Yes, Klaus Yes.." Hans stated as he stared at him as he stood him up pushing him against the wall. "But that's not why I'm here is it Klaus..no...the SS don't care if you cheat on your wife..or treat her like shit...unless...You cheat on your sweet lovely innocent wife with a filthy hidden rat! With a known enemy of the state!" Klaus swallowed the strudel and begged.

"No, I never... I would never touch one." Hans looked annoyed as he punched him in the face. "You have been leaving work as a nazi soldier to go across town to meet that JEW you have been fucking for years! Then come home to your wife who has done everything to be good to you and even now she defends you. Stood up for you. "My husband gave me his word." she said...She has given you everything. You don't DESERVE IT! YOU DONT DESERVE HER!" Hans slammed his head against the wall with every sentence before punching him again a sickening crunch can be heard before his body hits the floor with a thud. Hans fixes his hair and wipes his hands on a napkin and walks to the door gesturing for his men as they both walk in carrying Klaus out.

Hans looked to Ivette who sat there her eyes red with tears and he walked over to her chair getting down to eye level with her he held her hand. "Listen, He can not hurt you any longer. What he did was unforgivable and I hope that you can push forward. Do not let his words get to you. I meant what I said..he didn't deserve you. No man on earth deserves an Angel." Hans gets up and tilts his hat before walking out. Ivette sat there feeling an overwhelming sense of relief and fear.

August 28th, 1941 - 1 Month Later

Hans found himself thinking of Ivette. It seemed constant he wanted to see her again. Look into her eyes, feel her hand in his, Hans grew angry and upset, why was he feeling this way over some woman. He immediately realized it. She was just another conquest, another notch on his belt, simply another woman he must have. Afterward, he would be rid of her and any thought that invaded his mind. His mind was decided and he went to go see her. He brought with him some flowers all women loved flowers. He walked up to the door and knocked before being greeted by an elderly couple. He looked confused for a moment and then proceed to ask.

"Pardon me, I'm looking for a Miss Ivette?" The sweet old lady smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, she is the lovely young woman who sold us this home. Said she couldn't afford it anymore and needed to move. She sold it to us fairly cheap and even baked us a cake as a house warming gift. A sweet child that one." Hans looked down...of course, she could no longer afford a home he had taken away her only means of income. Was she on the streets, perhaps a hotel, it would be a derelict one if any. Filled with the riff-raff of France. Desperate drug-riddled men and women, women of the night, etc.

He looked at the Elderly couple and smiled his wide charming smile. "Please pardon my intrusion and have a wonderful day." He held out the flowers for them and tilted his hat as he parted and walked away. He felt lost and concerned for her. It was his job to find people but with her, he didn't know where to begin looking. He left with a feeling he had never felt before...uncertainty.

September 6th, 1941 - 10 Days Later

Hans Landa was a busy man and he hated being around other soldiers but today was the exception. Hans wanted nothing more than to enjoy his time with a nice drink and didn't really care where he went he walked into a decent size club that was currently catering to the soldiers and their many "needs" burlesque shows, entertainment, drinks, food, you name it, They had it. He walked into the club the dark blue and purple accents contrasting greatly against the giant stage that had red curtains and deep wood tones. Hans slowly made his way to the bar and sat down ordering Cognac a very fine smooth french brandy on the rocks as he placed his hat on the bartop next to him.

Ivette looked up seeing the Colonel sitting at the bar in front of her. Out of every club or bar in France, he could have walked into he chose the one that Ivette had gotten a job at. She shook her head playfully. Coming right up Standartenführer. He paused and narrowed his eyes still looking down at the bar upon hearing his rank but said in proper german he looked up curious to see who spoke when he is meet with the raven black hair and hazel eyes he hadn't been able to forget. "Ivette." Her name escaping his mouth before he can even process anything to say. He quickly recovers and smiles. "Where have you been? It's very rude to up and leave during an investigation." He said teasing her. Ivette's eyes widen slightly " Are you still investigating. I'm sorry I had no idea. I couldn't afford to stay in that home because I didn't have a job and this one doesn't pay enough to have kept the home so I had to move." He held his hand up. "I know don't worry, Nobody is here to judge you, my dear. I was simply joking with you." He smiled at her. She felt her face warm as he called her my dear. He was twice her age why was she feeling this toward him.

Hans slowly tapped his fingers on the bar trying to think of something to say next. He finally decided on being charming. Overly charming. Overly attentive. She was sure to fall for him and once he had his way with her he would be done with her. He smiled widely. "Oh, Forgive me, I have a hard time knowing when men are joking and being serious." He felt a slight pain as she spoke. She was so utterly crushed from her emotional abuse she endured she couldn't even appreciate a joke. Or perhaps it was him hans thought to himself. Was he not good at jokes? He wasn't ever friendly with anyone. He had no need to be. She handed him the drink he ordered breaking him from his thoughts. "Thank you, my dear, You are an angel. I have to admit to you I find myself missing your company. It is not every day you find a woman who can keep up a good conversation. I do believe I've been craving your baking. I have been to almost every fine dining establishment in France by now, And yet none have come close to your immaculate baking ability." Ivette brushed some of her hair away from her face and smiled softly. "You flatter me standartenführer." He looked at her as she said his rank again feeling goosebumps on his skin he savored every syllable. "Ivette, please... Call me Hans."

"Hans...Thank you for the compliment." He grinned but his eyes stared at her as she prepared another drink for someone he let his eyes roam her slightly exposed body in the tight black uniform they had her in. And he clenched his jaw as his every thought was on how amazing her screaming his name would be rather than speaking it. He quickly swallowed the alcohol in his glass hoping the liquid would help flood his mind bringing back any sanity that was left. He breathed deeply and smiled upon her return. "My dear, where are you staying. Are you safe?" He grabbed her hand rubbing his thumb across her knuckles again. "I managed to find a small apartment not too far from here it's not as nice as the house was but it's what I've got." He nodded feeling a sense of relief set in knowing she wasn't on the streets or occupying a dirty hotel. He patted the seat next to him moving his hat to the other side. "Please come sit. Discuss with me how you have been." She looked confused. "I can't I'm working." He looked somewhat taken aback by someone refusing him what he was asking. He persisted and patted the seat again. "Come, Don't worry my dear. If anyone says anything I will explain it was entirely my fault for occupying your time." Ivette nodded and made her way to the seat next to him and being shorter hoisted herself up onto the stool before given Hans her attention. "I...well...ha. It's been hard since Klaus...I...I've had to go back to doing things on my own and it's been so long since I've done anything for myself. 4 years of my life was devoted to him and making him happy."Hans patted her hand softly. "Yes, but he's no longer here to hold you back. you can do anything you wish to do." She smiled softly and nodded "I suppose so."

"Waitress! We need some more drinks! Waitress!?" Ivette looked at them and seemed to be pulled out of her thoughts. "Excuse me Colo.." Landa held his finger up for her to call him by his name. "I mean hans...Excuse me, I will be right back." She got up walking over to a table where 4 soldiers sat drinking. Landa watched her as she walked over to them he felt an intense need to watch her. watch over her. Protect her. He drown the ridiculous thought away with more alcohol. The soldier smiles and points at his colleagues. Schnapps, Schnapps, Schnapps, And for me Schnapps!" The soldier laughed at his own drunken antics as one of the other soldier's eyes were glued to the singer on stage the other was trying desperately not to pass out. While the last was eyeing Ivette. She nodded and turned away to grab the drinks.

She gave a half-hearted laugh to the Colonel as she walked behind the bar getting the drinks for the soldiers. Landa watched her and smiled whenever she looked at him be he was thinking. He was assessing her, the situation, how he killed her husband, How he had been acting. He shrugged it all off again because she was just another frau to use up. That's all women were good for that's what he was taught from a young age. He heard his father's words echo in his head. "You listen up, women are only around to ruin your life. They will mess with your head. Work there way in deep and make you do and think things you normally wouldn't. They are masters of deception. The only thing they're good for is spreading their legs. Do you hear me? Never fall in love. Every great man that ever lived died because of a woman. You want to be a great man son?" Never fall for a frau." He chuckled to himself thinking about it. His father never amounted to anything. He was a poor drunken fool who gambled his life away and slept with any female that had a pulse. Landa picked up a new glass full of his drink and downed it. Not wanting his mind to wander any further than that or he would recall his mother and that was a memory he had long forgotten.

Ivette was standing at the table with the men so Landa turned to watch. "Here you go, here are all your drinks. Anything else?" The soldier who was eyeing her earlier slowly slide his hand up her outer leg toward her thigh. "I'm sure I can think of something else.?" He said staring up at her she shifted away from his hand. "I'm sure you could..." She turned to walk away as the soldier grabbed her hand and sat her down on his lap. "Oh come on...don't be like that.. little french dove like yourself." I'm a soldier don't you know...I'm fighting for you. My life on the line. You could at least show some gratitude." Ivette felt her skin crawl with every word he spoke. This was an all too real reality for her and many women during the nazi occupation. The nazi soldiers were to get what they wanted when they wanted or you were dead. They were ruthless and uncaring. They would sooner put a bullet in your head than hear the words no. Sometimes death was much more merciful than what they did to poor girls. Just then a strong demanding voice could be heard. "I suggest you let her go. It's not right for a soldier such as yourself to act in such a manner." She looked up at Landa was being rather nice. The soldier was too busy looking at Ivette's body in his drunken state he didn't even look up to who was speaking. "I suggest you find your own slut. This one's mine." The drunken soldier replied. Landa smiled before his eyes filled with a darkness one could only describe as a harbinger of death.

The other soldiers scrambled from the table causing the one who was holding Ivette to look up and immediately regrets his words. He was met with a Walther P38 Pistol pointed right between his brows. Ivette was pulled up by Landa gently before he wrapped one arm around her cover her slightly with his long black trench coat. The club had become silent. It was one thing for a soldier to speak out of term to one of his superiors. However, to speak to an SS yet alone a colonel of the SS was ceratin death. The SS were chosen soldiers that were at Adolf's right hand. They were the most elite soldiers who were more like Adolf's personal squad of destruction. The soldier began to shake. "Forgive me! Colonel! I.. I didn't know you were the one speaking. Please forgive me." He is shaking like a dog left in the rain on a cold night. "I'm not the one you should be asking for forgiveness. Herrmann." The soldier flinched at being called this is was a way for superiors to put you in your place. you had no name. no rank. you were simply Herrmann which translates to army man or soldier. Landa gestures to Ivette. "I'm not apologizing to a woman." Landa bit his tongue and smiled before cocking the gun. "fünf!" (Five) The Colonel started counting. "IM SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DIDNT MEAN TO OFFEND YOU PLEASE!" He screamed begging as he started to cry.

Landa turned his attention to Ivette. "It's up to you Angel. As much as I want to kill him it is your choice. Do I blow his head off or do we spare his life?" Ivette would have said no. Ivette would have brushed it off her sweet naive innocent little world. How Scarlet wished she could be Ivette sometimes, but this was her body that was touched her body that was threatened by this Nazi scum. She didn't even have time to blink before she heard the words leave her mouth. "Kill him for me Hans." His eyes watched her and they lit up hearing her words as he smiled. "Your wish is my command." He mussed "NO! PLEASE!" The soldier cried. The sound of a single gunshot echoed through the club. Not a moment later the singers were singing again and the soldiers enjoying their drinks but not before everyone memorizes the waitress's face. They would not make the same mistake. "Come, we're leaving, I'm not letting you stay her a moment longer." The Colonel took off his trench and placed it around her escorting her to his car as his driver waited patiently and he helped her in. Once inside the driver started the car and they began to drive. The Colonel looked at her his eyes looking deep into hers. She knew this look even if he didn't. That's when Scarlet realized it. She had stepped out of the jaws of a wolf right into the jaws of a tiger.


	3. Paris is for Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying my work so far. Help me continue to provide quality reading material. Buy me a Ko-fi.

Scarlet looked at Landa as he motioned to his driver after exchanging a few words and he began driving. She watched him closely. Scarlet was a trained and well-seasoned spy. She knew that if she could become close to this man she would have all the information she could possibly want. Doing so would be very very dangerous. He was as unpredictable as he was charming. One minute he would be the kindest man she had ever met. The next shooting a man point-blank in the face. She felt the warmth of the leather trench around her as she relaxed into the seat some. Landa took notice as smiled softly before returning his attention to the window and looking out of it away from her. She followed suit and did the same as she watched a sign pass that said Paris 16 Kilometers. (Around 10 miles) He stiffed in his seat slightly before relaxing again she looked at his side profile and couldn't help but noticed his striking features. He had a jaw sharp enough to cut glass and his strong neck lead down to his shoulder sturdy yet not thick. She looked back up to his greying hair. Her heart began to increase the circulation of her blood. He turned to her and her eyes were met with his. Those deep blue eyes. Every time she looked into her eyes she felt herself sinking like the Titanic in the icy waters. She felt the chill down her spine the adrenaline in her veins the need to run and the need for warmth.

Anyone who has ever been trapped in ice ridden waters knows that eventually, even the coldest shores begin to feel warm. As your body grows numb to the pain, to the danger, to the fear, If your lucky enough you can use that to your advantage to help you out before you die of hypothermia. Even in this blissfully fake moment of warmth you are still in grave danger and must find a way out before it's too late. She felt it the breeze of the iceberg hit her neck. the sirens sounding. She felt the ship sinking and yet she remained. When in a situation as dire you must remain calm. Panic and you're dead. She finally opened her mouth and inhaled she felt her lungs fill as she realizes she had forgotten how to breathe. With the sound of air passing her lips she blinked and quickly turned away what felt like a never-ending eternity last merely but a few seconds. She refused to look in his direction again till they had reached their destination. 

Those eyes, Hans damned himself. They were everything to him. Her soft hazel eyes. He felt the warmth and joy they held and he craved it. Everything he had ever wanted in life he saw. Love, Caring, Kindness. But he also saw a fire. One that roared unwavering. He knew that she was hiding something he just couldn't tell what it was. He quickly reminded himself to not get attached no matter how bright her hazel fire burns the hottest flames are always blue. He faced away. The remainder of the car ride was as silent as before. Scarlet looked up noticing home after home and smiled looking at the city and the trees as they passed down the lamp-lit streets and she stopped looking up and seeing the Eiffel tower she smiled at the sight. It was always something she loved. This tower for some reason was one of the only things she held dear to her. It stood for the life she wanted. 

The stories of Paris. The walks down by the le seine. The couples at cafes who kissed like they were taking their last breathe between the puffs of their cigarettes, The ones caught in the rain who didn't care because they were together. The light of the Eiffel tower. The all-encompassing symbol of love. A love she dared only dream of. One that swept her off her feet. A love that shattered her and held her together all at the same time. Someone loyal, kind, caring, brave, and fearless, Someone who would find the thought of living without her unbearable. She giggled at her own childlike fantasies. She looked up again and sighed. Why was she here? Paris was made for Lovers. 

"Beautiful isn't it? A monument, A symbol of what you can achieve if you dream big enough, work hard enough. It started to be built in 1887 and wasn't completed until 1889 it only took them 2 years. At the time no one believed they could build an iron tower that was 1,000 feet tall. Yet, Tada. Here it is. One of the world's best symbols of never giving up." He stared at it and crossed his arms as a small smirk crossed his lips. He looked inspired and contented. This tower was the source of meaning to everyone. Even if the meanings were different she nodded and smiled. "Well," He clapped his hands together and smiled. "We must not. What's the saying...drag one's feet?" She giggled at him trying to say the phrase "Drag our feet" meaning not to waste time. "You called as I instructed?" He said emotionless talking to the driver. "Yes Sir." Landa smiled his toothy charming smile and he grabbed her hand gently leading her to the elevator and selecting the second floor. He made his way to the restaurant that was closed due to how late it was. "Hans you dragged me all the way out here to go to a closed restaurant. It's late." He smiled at her and knocked on the door as a waiter opened it and he winked at her as he gestured. "Ladies first." 

Scarlet rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh look at that its like magic...."  
He smirked and responded playfully "I have my ways." She giggled as she entered the restaurant. "Oh, I'm sure you do Standartenführer." He clenched his jaw as she drew out his rank. Why was she doing this to him. She got under his skin like no woman had before. Everything she did was incredibly arousing to him and he hated it. He let out a labored breath before sitting down next to the window looking out at Paris. He smiled and looked at her. "I know that you have been through a lot in the past couple of months and also today. I wanted to treat you to something. "Good memories will always find a way to cover up the bad ones" He quoted from memory. "My mother use to say that all the time." He smiled and then it faded before he picked up the menu and handed it to her. "Pick anything you like, Anything at all. Your wish is my command." He said looking at her. She looked at him. "You said that exact same thing earlier today when you shot that soldier." He looked at her confused "Sorry?" He said seeming to not understand what she was referring to. "Your wish is my command" She repeated. 

His eyes narrowed as he begins to recall saying it. "Force of habit I assume, I don't know why I continue to use that phrase. It seems to just find its way into my vocabulary when speaking to you my dear." She blushed slightly before looking at the menu she looked at the prices of the food and scoffed before setting the menu down. "Ha, I will just have water." He formed a concerned scowl that still looked frighting as he sat up. "Nonsense, Pick something, anything please." He looked at her handing her the open menu again. He looked at her with the eyes of an excited puppy how could she said no and with that damn smile, she nodded. The waiter walked over and she looked up at him. "Bonjour, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir le Foie gras de carnard mariné vin rouge, Marmelade poire-cassis au gingembre et brioche toastée et de l'eau s'il vous plaît" (Hello, I would very much like to have the Red wine marinated duck foie gras terrine, Pear-Blackcurrant marmalade with ginger, toasted brioche, and a water please.) Landa couldn't keep his eyes off her as she spoke french he had been stationed in France since the first days of its occupation but hearing her speak, was like hearing it for the first time. He marveled at how elegantly she pronounced every last word. 

He smiled at her and then looked at the waiter "Je vais avoir la même et votre meilleure bouteille de Château Lafite Rothschild. Assurez-vous qu'il est au moins 15 ans ou plus rien de moins." (I'm going to get the same and your finest bottle of Château Lafite Rothschild. Make sure it is at least 15 years or older nothing less.) He smiles at her and waits as he sets his hand on the table expectantly. She looks at him and then his hand before slowly placing her hand in his as he grabs it gently. Scarlet looks at him curiously he always wants to hold her hand and she has no idea why. The waiter quickly retrieved the bottle of red wine as requested and held it in his hand in a white cloth so his hands are not touching the bottle as he held it as if displaying it to the Colonel asking for approval. It is our oldest bottle sir, it is a 40 year, Landa's eyes sparkled slightly and he nodded "Excellent, a fine choice." He smiled as the waiter expertly opened the bottled before producing two wine glasses. Hans watched his every movement the waiter had a fear in his eyes but did his most professional job to ensure he left tonight with his life. 

Landa smiled as the waiter poured the wine and then placed it in ice to keep it chilled next to the table Landa grabbed both glasses and handed one to Scarlet and held the other one up. "A toast........to a midnight in Paris." He smiled and sipped the wine before rotating his hand in a gentle motion as if the flavor was following his hand movements before swallowing. "I don't typically like red wine but this is a true treat." Scarlet slowly set the glass down after taking a sip and had to admit it was one of the sweetest and yet most elegant wines she had ever tasted. "Hmmm... earthy....truffle...cedar...perhaps some sort of spice..." He softly mused to himself as he took another drink. She looked around the soft yellow glow of the tower the strong iron and the soft interior of the restaurant the white table cloths and dark wood chairs the soft low hum of the piano being played it was enough to be a dream. "You didn't have to do this...all this..." Scarlet stated softly. He looks at her and smiles before letting it fade. "I know, I wanted to." He takes another sip before he rolls his head as if it's the best thing he's ever tasted. She giggles a bit too loud. 

"Did you just laugh at me?" Scarlet felt sick when he asked. "How could you. I'm very sensitive you know. I don't think it's very nice...I take you a lovely dinner and what do I get in return....laughed at..." He dramatically dabs the corner of his eyes with his cloth lap napkin before letting out a deep sigh. Scarlet surprised as much as she could but hearing this fear-inducing nazi call himself sensitive and acting as if he was so hurt was hilarious to her she burst out with a laugh. He smiled and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. Her laugh was like enchanting to him. He laughed along at his own silliness. "You do know if you tell anyone I made you laugh I'm going to have to kill you." He leaned over the table and whispered. Scarlet leaned closer to hear him. "Top secret German integration method. The allies must never know we have ....... a sense of humor." She smiled and let out another laugh. and then took another sip of the wine. Just then the waiter returned with both meals and set them down in front of her and hans. They both enjoyed their meals and Scarlet began to think about Han's words. "To a midnight in Paris." Scarlet thought to herself quietly. It reminded her of a poem and she had no idea why.

"It is more fun for an intelligent person to live in an intelligent country, France has the only two things toward which we drift as we grow older, intelligence, and good manners." Scarlet said out loud looking at the view. Landa looked at her and smiled. "Fitzgerald..... Do you read often?" She smiles as he knows it. "There is no friend as loyal as a book." Landa smiles wide again. "Hemmingway...My dear, you are very strange." Scarlet smiles as he guesses correctly again. "Is there nothing that big brain of yours can't do?" Landa lower his gaze and he hated the first word that came to him he hated that it was the truth that it was so honest and so pure and yet at the same time angered him. the first thing that came to his mind when she asked he what he can't do ....was love. He never learned how. He chuckled, "I suppose not, I'm simply too brilliant." He smiled watching scarlet let giggle again.

She looked at him noticing his pause and she took a breath she realized for the past few hours she has been in the presence of one of the most feared men in France aside from the Führer himself. Hans Landa was something else and she couldn't understand. She was terrified not of him but of how he made her feel. This was turning into the best night of her life and she had barely known this man and was supposed to hate him. He was the enemy. She shifted in her seat knowing she had to get close to him to get information. Scarlet seemed to have forgotten one of her favorite stories. The story of Icarus who flew too close to the sun. When making risks no matter how calculated there are always unexpected consequences. "Don't fly too close to the sun or your wings will melt." Scarlet did not think of this tale of hubris. Scarlet was confident this plan would work. 

Landa smiled and then poured them each the last glass from the bottle he surveyed Scarlet's demeanor to see if she had a head change or was tipsy yet she was still perfectly sober. He smirked she knew how to hold her drink. He was a man who loved a good drink and yet hated women who would have one glass of champagne just to be oozing all over him within minutes begging to be loved and fucked. He recoiled from just the thought of the countless events where women would throw themselves at him. It was one thing to be a woman a colonel bedded it was another to be the one that held his admiration. Many of them tried to win over his heart which he thought was an insult that any of them thought they were even remotely intelligent charming, gorgeous, or witty enough for him. It was like an insult to his very existence. He smiled at her as they finished their last glass and he stood offering her his arm. He thanked the waiter and the waiter nodded thanking him and opening the doors. The chilly night air of Paris brushed past scarlet as she shivered but was thankful she was still wearing the colonel's trench. 

They walked the streets down by the La Seine and he smiled as they talked of many things and she told him all about her childhood and her family. He wondered what it would be like to have had a real family. He continues to have a witty conversation with scarlet before stopping and checking his watch he sighs and smiles at her. "My dear, It has become very late, I hope you can forgive me for keeping you out at this hour. We should be headed our separate ways. After I take you back home of course." He smiled at her softly he eyes begging for her forgiveness as he felt foolish. "I couldn't imagine spending a midnight in Paris with anyone else, Hans." Her words soothed his soul and were like a melody he could never unheard. He smiled before escorting her back to his car where his driver had waited patiently. "I'm so very glad you think so, Ivette" Him saying that name pained her. She wished to hear her name in its place and she felt disgusted with herself for wanting it so badly. 

The car ride was a long one yet this time it wasn't in silence as they continued to talk of art, music, books, love. The car slowly approached her apartment building she had told Hans the address to which he instructed his Herrmann to drive to. Hans hated that this meant he was no longer able to speak to her and be in her presence. Scarlet felt a dull pain in the pit of her stomach much like feeling empty as she looked up to her apartment. Hans slowly steeped out before walking over to open the door for her and walked her to her apartment it was on the top floor at the end, apartment 415. She unlocked her door with the keys from her purse and opened it, It was a run-down apartment, a large crack littered one of the walls as if its own art statement it was clean and he could tell she had tried her best to make it seem like home. Her couch and end tables set up nicely her kitchen small and white but yet sufficient for most living. Hans felt a repulsed look cross his face before hiding it completely to not offend the women he was escorting. "You seem to have done incredible work with what you had. I must say for a woman who had to find a job to continue to have a roof over her head. I was picturing must worse." Hans said stiffly he took everything in and hated seeing such a gorgeous creature in an environment such as this made him uncomfortable and upset. He felt somewhat guilty she had to move here and couldn't afford the half-decent home she had before. All due to her husband's lack of devotion and loyalty to his wife and country. 

Hans slowly walked over to Ivette and put his hands on her shoulders as he smiled at her. "Goodnight my dear, Please try to stay out of trouble till I see you again." She felt a rush of sadness take over her and she wanted to walk out with him but she knew that wasn't an option. She smiled and then stood up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek before saying "Goodnight, Standartenführer Hans." He felt the blood rush to his face and she turned to leave shutting the door behind him as he let out a deep breath. He walked to his car reluctantly and got in motion for the Herrmann to drive him home. "I will have a goodnight, my dear Ivette. Only because of my time spent with you. He hummed the song the piano played as smiled out the window. "A midnight in Paris who would have thought..."


	4. A Moment of Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTT WARNING

September 20th, 1941 - 2 Weeks Later  
Over the past 2 weeks Hans had changed her life completely he was absolutely in love with the finer things of life and he wasn't afraid to show it or share it with her. He saturated her days full of lavish gifts like flowers, jewelry, dresses, makeup. All hand-delivered by some soldier he had ordered to make sure it was received most likely for them to report back to him on how she reacted anytime she liked something more than the last he would get her more of that. He was observing her and learning about her without even being there. She liked flowers but she adored exotic flowers more than domestic ones. She didn't like fruity perfumes and preferred the deep noted ones that smelt of a dark flower, She loved chocolates but hated caramels. He indulged her nights in long dinners or thrilling movies and trips to different areas. Every night he dropped her off he looked confused as to what to do next. Hans wanted her this much she knew. She could see the way his eyes would roam her body the way he shifted when she touched him. His breath hitching when she kissed him. It had been 2 weeks of a dream unlike any other but she hadn't received any information from him. He was intelligent he barely talked of work and he would never take her around other SS. He was always sure they were alone or at least a very low populated area. Scarlett noticed this. MI-6 was becoming very impatient waiting for the information from her. the last thing she needed was to have been here all this time for it to lead to a failure. She was in this till the end and needed that information. Hans wasn't going to give up any information unless he trusted her completely and knew that she was his. She could read him impossibly well. He was a vain and proud man who had to have things his way. He was meticulous and picky. 

Scarlett knew what had to be done she had done it many times before it was one of the easiest ways to gain information from a man. They were never more vulnerable than when they were in love or at least in lust. Most men were impulsive creatures who needed a woman every now and then, but Hans Landa was not "Most men" and that's why she was nervous she looked over at him and then back to his driver. They were on their way back to her apartment. They had a magnificent night at one of the many fancy restaurants in France. She had worn the new long black dress that he had bought her along with one of the many lovely necklaces that he had purchased as well her hair was down in loose curls. He couldn't keep his hands away from it every time they hugged or he got closer he would gently pet or pull at loose strands idly without thought. She smiled as she looked over at him and slowly moved closer. He looked at her his brows rising in curiosity. "I'm cold, you don't mind do you?" She asked him gently as he nodded she cuddled close to him snake her hands into his trench and feeling his body under his uniform she felt the heat of it warm her and then his strong lean figure stood out he looked weak but she could feel the muscle beneath the surface. She slowly slides her hand back and forth against his ribcage before dropping her hand lower to his hip as she delicately crossed her legs placing one over the other as her thighs where now more visible and she gently rubbed his leg with her foot she moved brushing her hand along his thigh feeling how tight his pants had gotten she smirked to herself before looking up at him and kissing him deeply. She felt his entire body tense but only for a brief moment before both hands had cupped the sides of her head.

His hands lacing into her hair before pulling him close kissing her as if it was the only source of oxygen. He let his hand drop to her leg as his hand traveled up along her long leg grazing up her thigh and disappearing up into her dress his large hands grabbing her ass before lifting her close as she moved his head down to her neck and then her collarbone. He placed heated kisses that felt as if they left a fire in their wake. Scarlett felt herself let go a bit too much as she let out a lewd moan. She tried to bite her lip to not lose control. She could feel his smile against her skin that smug asshole. He looked up at her and his eyes bore deep. She gasped softly just looking into them. They were no longer cold as ice or death. They were burning the hottest flame she had ever seen. He smiled at her as he moved his hand toward her inner thigh and pulled at her wet panties. He smirked again knowing she was wet for him but he paused waiting. She nodded as she realized she was waiting for consent and without breaking eye contact slide his finger inside after she approved. She went to moan again but he placed his hand against her cheek holding her jaw his thumb resting against her lips. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Now now, You need to keep that lovely mouth of yours shut. Our driver might hear you. No one is to hear those sounds but for me. Understand Angel?" She felt her stomach drop as he spoke and she nodded softly suppressing another moan as he continued his exploration with his fingers. His thumb played with her bottom lip before he pushed it into her mouth he watched her taking it all in and it pleased him. Watching her become a mess for him made him burn hotter than ever before. He knew he had to have her. Tonight. 

He continued to make her fall apart for him. He watched her and soaked in every minute of it. Scarlett's hips began to slowly move she felt herself start to reach the brink. He smiled before sliding in another finger. He looked at her lovingly adoring every movement. His eyes became dark before he paused " Eyes on the road or the last thing you will see is me gouging them out. Herrmann!" The driver quickly looked away from the rearview mirror and back at the road. Hans smiled and kissed down her chest placing kisses on her breasts just above where the dress sat. He felt her breath quicken and her thighs began to shake. He watched her intensely. He knew she was close. He was counting on it. He wanted that. He saw her begin to arch and quickly slide his fingers out and sat upright again fixing his coat as if nothing happened. He smiled at her as she looked at him frustrated. "Patience Angel" He demanded softly. The car approached the apartment building and parked Hans got out of the car and smoothed his hair as he left his hat on the seat. He slowly walked around the car and opened Scarlett's door and extended his hand she grabbed it and Hans said something to his driver before they walked up to the apartment. Scarlett opened the door and set her bag down. Hans watched her as she walked over to her dresser and slowly take off her jewelry he got her and place it inside the small jewelry box. She took off her heels and placed them in the closet and he walked over to her. He slowly takes off his coat and hangs it on the hook before he walks over to her and smiled looking down at her. Scarlett looks up at him to say something but before she can he has her in his arms kissing her deeply as he grabs her ass picking her up her legs instinctively wrap around his hips as he places her on the bed gently he makes quick work of his uniform removing it and kissing her the long dress getting in his way he grabs the bottom two parts and with a quick clean pull rips it all the way up. "My dress?" Scarlett looked at the torn fabric teasingly. "I will buy you hundreds more," Hans whispered as he laughed. 

He bit down on her neck as he hooked her panties with his fingers and slide them off her as he kissed down her body, to her exposed stomach, and down to her thigh. He undid his pants and positioned himself as he kissed her neck and then her lips. Hans rubbed his large hard cock against her entrance before he pushed forward entering her. She gasped as she felt every inch, every vein slide into her. She had never been filled so perfectly before and it made her squirm. She moaned loudly as he began to move his hips thrusting into her each one harder and deeper than the last. He quickly undid her bra and watched the way her body moved as he fucked her. Scarlett felt a heat deep inside her. She was a mess for him and she couldn't help it. She was trying to control herself but it was becoming harder not to give in to the pleasure she felt. Hans buried himself deep within her and then wrapped his hand around her throat gently "Come on, don't be that way. you were so happy to let me hear you moan in the car. Now that we are alone you don't want to. Moan for me angel. I know you want to." Hans smirked deeply as he squeezed his grip on her throat and continued to thrust.

Scarlett felt her eyes close and roll back into her head before breathing and letting out a loud moan. He thrust faster. Scarlett couldn't help herself anymore she let go and began to moan and scream in fits of pleasure as she came. Hans kissed her deeply before moving and turning Scarlett over so she was now doggy style. He kissed down her back and then grabbed her hair in his fist before entering her again. Hans pulled her back every thrust finding its mark. Scarlett moaned his name and he felt a shock go through his body. "Yes, Moan my name!" Scarlett moaned his name again and again as she felt another orgasm fast approaching. He let go of her hair as both his hands gripped her hips as he pushed himself deep. His thrusts were becoming rapid and he was losing his rhythm. He held onto her tight as he came. Scarlett felt her second release and smiled as hans laid down next to her. They both laid catching their breathe as Scarlett moved to lay her head on Hans chest he held her close as she talked about what they should do for their next date. 

Hans listen softly and rubbed her back as she eventually fell asleep on his chest. He looked down at her the dark black hair and pale skin against him. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He smiled softly as he felt her cold hand lay across his chest he held her close and for a brief moment he forgot about the war, about his position, his plan to use her, he forgot it all, and at that moment only calm remain. He laid his head against the pillow and slowly inhaled her scent. Every part of her filling his mind as he felt a smile on his face. He felt a pain in his heart as he was slowly pulled out of his dream. The harsh reality rearing its ugly head. He slowly moved to make sure Scarlett's head was gently placed onto the pillow as he covered her in the blankets making sure she would stay warm. Hans brushed the hair from her face and hoovered over her his lips close to hers but he decided against kissing her lips and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He dressed himself and looked at her before leaving every bone in his body ached and begged him to join her in bed once more. He yearned for her touch and it was made worse when she shivered slightly at the loss of warmth he grabbed his trench from the hook and laid it over her on top of the blankets. He turned on his heels and left immediately without looking back once more. He could always buy a new coat. He sat in the car without a word and motion to the driver as they left. 

September 21st, 1941 - The next morning.  
Scarlet woke up looking at the place on the bed next to her as she felt somewhat confused. She looked down at the trench and smiled. She decided she would clean his coat and bake him some cookies. perhaps he would like that gesture. He had a sweet tooth this she knew from the countless dates they had he always waited for dessert and loved to get something baked. cakes, cookies, cupcakes, macaroons. Hans was sitting at his desk working on his paperwork. Last night playing through his head like a movie every movement every breathe and moan. He smiled and sat with his thoughts before resuming his work. 

October 4th, 1941 - 2 Weeks Later  
Hans has not called has not visited and no gifts had been sent. she waited and tried to come into contact and yet nothing worked. Scarlett felt her stomach twist and turn. Hans had used her and she was sure of that. He was done with her. She hated him for it and yet couldn't stay mad. MI-6 was breathing down her neck for information and she needed it now. 

November 3rd, 1941 - 1 Month Later  
Scarlett quickly found another soldier to seduce another man who would give her the information she needed and it was working. Major Dieter Hellstrom was a Gestapo Major and he had a decent amount of information she had been able to find out from the paperwork that he had to the information he gave her freely. She made her way to a small safehouse down an alley not too far from her apartment and she walked inside and upstairs to the back room and uncovered the table and radio that sat there. She quickly reported all the information she had gathered from the major to her superiors. She slowly covered the radio back up after reporting to them she was supposed to be back to her apartment by a certain time to be getting ready for an event that Dieter had invited her to. It was the first Nazi event she had ever been offered an invitation to. Hans never wanted to be seen with her by other SS or other officers she knew now why, she was just another woman that he wanted to bed. Scarlett made her way into her apartment and quickly begun to do her hair and makeup. She slipped the tight burgundy dress on and looked at herself she gently put on a deep red lip. her long black hair framing her daring off the shoulder dress. Dieter was sure to be happy about it. He was nothing but kind to her. He was a very strange man though.

Dieter had fallen head over heels in love with her from the moment that they met and he wanted to do everything for her. His favorite thing to do was show her off. Every date, or outing any officer they seen that he knew she was introduced and fawned over by him. Scarlett was growing tired of being Ivette it annoyed her this was the longest she had ever been undercover and it was testing her patience. She was lucky however that Dieter would have killed himself for Ivette had she asked him to. That made it easy to get information from him. No matter how little he knew of the plans before putting them into action. She was shaken from her thought as she heard the door. She smiled softly before opening it seeing Dieter in his dress uniform still an all-black uniform but with all the medals he had earned on display as well as gloves and a sash around his waist. Dieter stared at her as she opens the door his eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas as he saw her. "Ivette my sweet you are a vision to behold." She faked a blush before giggling. "Look at you, If I'm not careful someone will try to steal you away from me Major." He laughed then looked at her seriously. "I wouldn't dare look in any other woman's direction but yours." He smiled proudly as they walked to the car and drove to the event. 

The car arrived at the building that had the large red Nazi flags swaying gently in the wind hung from the top of the building on either side of the entrance and large decorations of swastikas and eagles littered the space. It would have been beautiful if not for the taste of the decor. Dieter helped Scarlett from the car and walked her inside slowly his arm around her waist as they walked. The large marble room was unlike anything Scarlett had ever seen she looked around in shock and awe at the gorgeous room. The architecture and the beautiful art that decorated the space. She scanned the room and her eyes landed on Hans who was talking to two beautiful women who were giggling at every joke and flirting every chance they got. They were practically begging. Scarlett turned up her nose but quickly readjusted her gaze as she turned to Dieter who was smiling at her reaction. "Even as grand as this place is, It barely holds a glimmer to your radiance." She blushed and gently touched his shoulder. Dieter slowly made his way over to the drinks and retrieved one for himself and his lovely date before walking her over to his superior and introducing her. "Lieutenant Colonel, I would like to introduce you to my date this evening Ivette Engel or as she would prefer Ivette Chaumont." Scarlett smiled at the older man kissed her hand looking her up and down. "You are the picture of beauty, my dear, I'm surprised Major Hellstrom has a date at all. Let alone one as stunning as you." Dieter acted faked wounded as he and the Lieutenant laughed together. "Thank you, I'm, so happy to be here. Dieter is simply the best taking me to such a wonderful event." Scarlett complimented. 

Hans stood on the balcony after ridding himself of the brainless Schlampe (Sluts) he was with but a few moments ago he grabbed a flute of champagne from the waiter's tray as he looked out among the guests when his eyes stopped. He felt his heartbeat quicken. That dark black hair and that pale skin its, not her it can't be her. He looks at her intently and slowly walks toward the stairs to get closer to get a better look. She cant be here how would she have gotten in? How did she even know this event existed?" His pace quickened as he was stopped by Hermann Göring one of Hilter's right-hand men. Hans stopped talking to his superior but he looked through the crowd to the woman wrapped in red. He felt his heart stop. It was her, It was Ivette he felt the memories he felt flood his mind, body, and soul as he smiled more than ready to talk to her again after his discussion with Göring. He glanced again to see Major Dieter Hellstrom next to you. Hans brows furrowed as he watched him. This lowly Gestapo major next to you. He watched as Dieter wrapped an arm around you sliding it down to the small of your back he watched his hands grip tight onto you. Hans felt a rage inside he hadn't felt since he had killed her husband a rage he experienced when shooting the disgraceful son of a bitch who violated her at the club she worked at. He was touching her. Someone other than him was touching her and he couldn't stand it. 

Hans gripped his champagne flute tightly as it shattered in his hand spilling the beverage all over his white gloves and the floor. "Ah, forgive me Reichsmarschall Göring I seem to have forgotten my strength I was so caught up in your enthralling story I believe I got carried away with my excitement. I must tend to my gloves and uniform please excuse me." He walked straight for Dieter as he made his way to speak to another colleague. "Herrmann Hellstrom." Landa's voice echoed softly. "It's Major Hellstrom Colonel Landa, But you know this. You've known this." He turns to face Landa his face stoic and cold. Hans smiles and looks at the major. "Yes, Major, such an accomplishment, for you." Landa's face dropped any form of charm or kindness. "You always were following in my footsteps weren't you, Hellstrom? I didn't think you would go as far as to enjoy a woman I've already had as my own." 

A wicked smirk crossed Landa's face as he watched the life fade from Dieters. "Why would that matter....she is with me now....and we love each other..." The words infuriated Hans even more. Love. Love. what a stupid fucking ridiculous excuse. did she love him? Hans resisted the urge to harm him. "Oh, I see, Well Major, You can love her all you want, but remember those plump lipstick covered lips of her had my name spill out of them first. She will always be mine, If I deserved to have her tonight she would come to me the moment I call. Now, go and enjoy the rest of your evening with your love..." Hans walked away and made his way to the restroom removing his wet gloves before washing his hands. Why was he acting like this? She was just another conquest. Her being touched by another man shouldn't bother him. He should have considered her just another slut by now. like the other stupidity ridden whores that he had used before. Hans fixed himself before going back to join the event. The rest of the night Dieter held Ivette close refusing to let her out of his sight. Despite trying his best his night was ruined by Hans. He hated him even more now than he did before.


End file.
